


Let me protect you, for once.

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chronic Pain, Comfort, Fluff, LGBT Character, M/M, Mention of sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OOC, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “Stay and let your King Protect you for once, Mathias.”
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Let me protect you, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random plot bunny that wouldn’t leave my head.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Come follow me on the things!  
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain

Heavy panting breath filled the silence of the room. The smell of sex and sweat still heavy in the air.  
Today had been a particularly hard day for King and Spymaster alike.

The Horde had infiltrated into alliance territory, causing pressures to run high for both men.

After a particularly taxing meeting, Varian had dismissed everyone except for the spy who now lay beside him in the large chamber’s bed.

Shaw’s company was something of a persistent calm for the Warrior.  
The spy was more than adapted in fighting, he was a loyal subject, good in bed, and frankly a highly valued friend over all. 

Their friendship had grown significantly over the years, now to the point of mutual benefit. 

Shaw’s sass and sarcastic nature was not halted on the king.  
He was one of few that dared to talk back to the black haired man, and Varian couldn’t help but appreciate that about the shorter man. 

The redhead kept the king from letting pride overtake his ruling.  
As well as being a confidant and caring friend when need striked. 

Ending up in bed together for mutual benefit seemed natural.

Blue eyes shifted to watch as the redhead moved to leave the bed.  
The spy seemed to be moving stiffly, hiding a wince of pain behind his carefully built mask he always wore.

The King’s eyes softened as he watched his friend struggle for a moment.  
Shaw was prideful in his own way,  
Stopping him from leaving could possibly crumble that, however the Spy’s apartment was clear across the city and it was late in the afternoon.  
——-  
Inwardly the spy grimaced at the pain steadily shooting through his back and over his shoulders.  
Standing most of the day had locked his joints up, and spending the evening with the King had forced movements his muscles weren’t yet ready for.

Not that he was complaining, an afternoon with the King was always an enjoyable one.  
However letting the king see his trusted Spymaster in a weakened state was less than ideal.

Varian knew the state of his body. He knew that some days pain would confine the readhead to his bed and he would be unable to work.  
However Shaw didn’t want to see the pity or regret in the warriors eyes. Knowing the king, he would feel as though he’d caused the spy’s pain.

Shifting off of the bed was taking more out of the redhead than it usually did. The ache in his muscles persisting the act of moving. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Shaw made to stand, expecting the pain to shoot down through his legs.

However before he could fully stand, a large warm hand encircled his left wrist. Effectively stopping the spy from standing.

Confused Green eyes met concerned Blue as the redhead turned to look at his king.

“Your pain isn’t flaring up.” Varian stated more than asked.  
Shaw sighed, the warrior could see right through him.  
“Yes, my king”

Varian hummed low, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist to carefully pull him back down and into the King’s chest.  
Slightly Startled, Mathias simply let the Larger man pull him back down and into his chest.

“My king?” Quietly he questioned once Varian’s arms were firmly locking the spy in place.

“Stay and let your King Protect you for once, Mathias.”  
A light blush spread over the spy’s cheeks. Mutely he nodded, shifting closer to the man holding him. 

“As you wish, my King.”

A sigh followed by an amused chuckle filled the Redheads ears. Looking up Shaw was greeted with a pleasant sight. Varian held a smile that brought light into his already clear blue eyes.

“Call me Varian when we’re alone. It’s only fair, don’t you think?” 

Shaw let out a chuckle of his own. “Alright, as you wish, Varian.”  
The spy smirked up at the king.

“There’s the spymaster sass I’ve grown to appreciate.” Varian laid back into the pillows, letting his eyes drift closed.  
“Get some rest.” Commanded the king softly. 

As sleep washed over both men, Shaw could feel the tension and pain slowly ease up from his muscles.

Perhaps letting the King have his way just this once wouldn’t be so bad.  
Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!


End file.
